


Nodus Tollens- chapter 6

by bobasheebaby



Series: Monsters [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Flight to Cordonia. Emma learns a little more about Olivia and Liam’s past and finds out what’s expected of her.
Relationships: Liam/Olivia Nevrakis, Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Monsters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621735
Kudos: 2





	Nodus Tollens- chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S NOT EXPLICIT BUT IT IS A HARD READ. 
> 
> My friend and I worked hard to tow the line with this chapter. It’s not descriptive but it’s not easy.

_Nodus Tollens n. the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore._

Emma took slow, deep breaths as the jet rolled down the runway in preparation for departure. She was leaving everything she knew, _had_ , in New York for the promise of a better life. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she thought about what she was doing; wasn’t this just like what she did with Trey? Her running off, carefree and chasing ghosts of promises that tugged at her ears? _Am I just setting myself up for heartbreak again?_

She was snapped from her thoughts when a soft hand wrapped around hers. She looked down to see Olivia’s pale skin and powder pink nails. She glanced up, meeting her eyes, hoping she could cover her doubts with a smile.

“Afraid of flying?” Olivia asked as she let go of her hand. She sat back in her seat and opened a bottle of water, taking a small sip while she waited for an answer.

“It’s not that.” She looked down, clasping her hands on her lap. She didn’t know what to say at that moment. Should she run before she was hurt again? Did the promises made matter to this couple? “I’m still wrapping my mind around everything. I mean, it’s not every day you end the life you had for a new one halfway around the world.”

Olivia frowned as she screwed the lid back on her water. “I know there have been a lot of changes in the last day. If you’ve changed your mind, I understand. We can take you back to the gate. Most people we assist don’t come home with us.”

“What Olivia is saying is true,” Liam said as he glanced down at his hands as they tangled together. “I just worry about what might happen to you _if_ you stay in New York.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she realized she _couldn’t_ stay even if she wanted. She let out a breath as she fiddled with the hem of her cardigan. “I don’t know what is next. I have a lot of questions.”

“Anything you want to know, please ask. We want you to feel welcome in Cordonia. Our home is your home now.” Olivia took her hand again and gave it a soft squeeze.

“What is your relationship with Liam? I thought you were together, but then …” Emma’s words trailed off as she blushed. “I don’t know. I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

“Liam and I are best friends–ever since we were young children. We grew up together and shared … _experiences_ together. I don’t know how to describe it. Our closeness comes from dependence.”

“So you are not romantically involved?”

Olivia shook her head. “No, at least not in the traditional sense. We experienced sexual abuse and it shaped how we relate to others in that way. I mostly have sexual relationships with women. Liam doesn’t have sexual relationships. He’s tried, but he needs to have a close connection to someone. He hasn’t met someone he trusts.”

Emma nodded her understanding; the scene she stumbled upon and still regretted bringing up the night before suddenly made sense. She had simply thought his distance from her was him trying to make her feel safe after Trey. _Does this mean he is possibly interested in being with me?_ Her pale green eyes met Olivia’s, a soft blush blooming across her freckled skin.

–

_Liam hesitated, his palms sweaty as they pressed against the door. He’d been more than a little surprised when his older brother had invited him to ‘hang out’ together. He was unsure what to expect when he entered Leo’s room._

_His brother avoided spending any time with him; at twenty, he preferred to party with friends his own age. The only time Leo would pay his brother any attention was when he decided to have some fun and play pranks on him. His favorite had been locking Liam out of his room without his clothes while a dignitary visited with his family. He cackled for weeks about how funny the tongue lashing Liam received for being inappropriate had been._

_Liam was fine not having a relationship with his older brother; the few times he had reached out to him for help he had been told to stop making up stories._

_His mind swirled as he lifted his hand to knock on the door. There was no way that Leo actually had anything nice planned for him, right?_

_He slowly pushed the door open. He froze, his blood going cold as a cry filtered through the air to his ears. His mind raced and heart sunk as he took in the scene in front of him. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes mingled with … he wasn’t sure what else was offending his senses._

_A woman crying his brother’s name caused his head to snap to the side. He stepped back, his mind telling him to get out of there but he couldn’t move. His eyes slowly focused in the low lighting. He was just barely able to make out the silhouettes of his brother and a woman on the bed, their bodies twisted and arching as gasps and grunts passed their lips._

_Liam felt his body react as he took in the scene in front of him. It felt wrong that he was witnessing whatever this was. He stepped back and reached for the doorknob when Leo caught sight of him._

_“There he is!” Leo laughed. “Come in little brother, come join the fun!”_

This doesn’t look like fun. _He felt the overwhelming urge to run out of the room. He slowly shuffled forward, hoping his cooperation might grant him permission to leave. He worried about what his brother might do if he didn’t comply with his orders._

_“Ricardo, get my baby bro some of the good stuff.” Leo stood from the bed, not seeming to care about his nudity as he walked towards Liam._

_Liam averted his eyes. Nothing about this felt okay and he was starting to feel scared._

_“Don’t look away, baby brother. Nothing to be ashamed of here!” Leo clapped Liam on the back. “You’re fourteen and today you become a man!” He motioned to the blonde draped on the bed. “Ivana is going to introduce you to the carnal delights of the flesh.”_

_Liam looked over and locked eyes with Ivana as she sat up on the bed. “He’s cute, Leo.”_

_“Of course he is, Ivana. This little guy has Rys blood in his veins. You know what that means!” Leo laughed as he gave Liam a hard clap on the back that caused him to step towards the bed. “Go on little brother.” Leo paused to empty a bottle of beer. “Welcome to manhood! You can thank me later.”_

_Liam swallowed as he took a hesitant step forward. He shouldn’t have come here. He should have left when he cracked the door open, when the smells of sin hit his nose._

_Leo smacked him on the back with the empty beer bottle. “What are you, a pussy? I told you it’s time for you to become a man. It’s time for you to start hanging with us and to stop acting like a fucking child. Man up, get fucked, and stop crying all the time.”_

_Liam then knew. This was happening no matter what he said._

–

Emma fiddled with a large wooden button on her cardigan, nervous as she tried to gather her words. “What’s expected of me in Cordonia? You didn’t help me for free.” She tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “No one does anything without expecting something in return.”

“We do, though this time we were being a little selfish … ”

Emma’s breath hitched as she quickly glanced between them. “What do you mean?”

“Remember how we told you we were very important people in Cordonia?”

Emma nodded, the words said so long ago they seemed nothing more than a distant memory. So much had happened since their conversation in front of the restaurant she had forgotten to ask _why_ they had diplomatic passports.

“Cordonia is a small Mediterranean country that operates under a monarchy.” She nodded to Liam who indicated it was acceptable for her to continue. “Liam _was_ the crown prince, his father recently … _passed_. He’s now king.”

Emma’s eyes went wide. _King?_ “Okay … and you are his queen?”

Olivia smiled, impressed with the ease that Emma seemed to be taking the revelation. _Wait until she realizes she is to be queen._ “I’m the duchess of one of the oldest and most renowned duchies.”

_I was saved by a king and duchess?!_ “What does that mean for me?”

“We hope you will be queen, I would … but I’m not able to be the queen he needs.”

“Queen?! But I thought you said—”

Olivia placed a gentle hand on Emma’s. “I spoke of shared trauma– _you_ understand us, Emma, in ways that the women of the court never could. You understand that trust takes time to build.”

Emma shook her head. The thought of becoming the queen of a country she had never heard of felt overwhelming. “I can’t be queen. I always end up destroying my own life–how can I help lead a country?”

“You can Emma, I have faith in you. Besides, you will have me at your side to guide you.”

Emma hesitantly looked up, locking eyes with Olivia, the warmth of her hand seeping down to her bones. She felt oddly comforted by Olivia’s presence and offer to help.

Her mind swirled; could she really handle ruling a country? Could she really form the connection needed with Liam? She glanced out the window, watching the clouds drift past. It was too late to turn back, but she wondered if they had put their faith in the wrong person.

“You said you _mostly_ have sexual relationships with women … ” she trailed off regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Olivia looked down at their interlocked hands. “I don’t enjoy sex with men.” She paused, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of Emma’s hand as she gathered her thoughts. “I was primarily abused by a member of Liam’s family. He … he orchestrated both of our abuses, but I’m the one he personally attacked.” She bit the inside of her cheek, willing the welling tears away. She hated thinking about what _he’d_ done to her, but she promised Emma answers.

–

_Olivia wondered why Liam had been weird since hanging out with Leo. He refused to tell her what happened but told her to stay away from his brother. He told her several times: Leo is bad. Do not trust him._

_She wasn’t sure what to make of what Liam was telling her, especially when he wouldn’t tell her why. She knew Leo was mean to Liam at times, but he had always been nice to her. He snuck extra cookies to share with her while they sat in her room and he told her fun stories about his world travels. Why did she need to worry about him now?_

_She didn’t think anything was different when Leo invited her to hang out with him and his friends. Liam had even pointed out that Leo never invited her to his room and asked her to not go._

_She should have run as fast and hard as she could when she arrived at his room. The smells, slurred words, and strange behavior should have warned her something wasn’t right. She should have known that he didn’t invite her over for cookies and stories. She asked to leave, but they wouldn’t let her._

_Afterward, she returned to her room and hurled her body to the floor by her bed. She sat with her knees hugged to her small chest as she tried to erase the sounds of her own screams from her head. She tried to fight, but she was weak and outnumbered._

_She let out an uncharacteristic whimper. She felt dirty and unclean. She hated the feel and smell of them that still lingered. She worked to gather the strength to draw a bath, to boil her body in the heat as she scrubbed herself clean._

_She let out a choked sob when she heard Liam softly call for her on the other side of her door. “Go away, Liam.” She couldn’t let him see her like this. The doorknob jiggled and she kicked herself for leaving it unlocked. “I said go away Li!”_

_Liam softly opened the door before seeing her crumpled, used body on the floor. He rushed to her side, his eyes darting over the bruises and other marks starting to form on her pale skin. He realized he should have told her what they did to him; she would have believed him._

–

“He liked to pass me around. There may have been a woman once or twice, but he found them to be too bothersome, intervening in his attacks.” She wiped away a tear. “He kept us both too scared to fight back–we were just twelve and fourteen when it started. He threatened to harm Liam if I told … he told Liam he’d hurt me … we were young and scared … we knew from experience that no one would believe us if we said anything. The only people who ever tried to help us were killed. We just had to _endure_.”

“Olivia, I’m so sorry … I shouldn’t have asked … I’m sorry for dredging all that up.”

“No, I said I’d answer your questions. If you are going to help us, _be_ with us, we need to be open with you. We can’t have any secrets.”

Emma nodded her understanding before turning to look out the small window. The Atlantic was a steely blue as the sun soaked into its deep waters. She closed her eyes in hopes that her mind could process the last 24 hours quickly so that she could move forward. Her hand reached up and stifled a yawn.

“Would you like to rest?” Liam asked as he shifted back in his seat. “There is a bedroom, so I can promise you will be comfortable.”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Liam and I have some work to catch up on during the flight. How about I show you the bedroom. You don’t need to nap, but there is a television and movies to keep you entertained.”

Liam stood suddenly and stretched his arms over his head. “If you’ll both excuse me, there is a dignitary I need to speak with about finalizing a deal. I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Liam retired to his office and closed the door. He needed to call Bertrand to ensure Ramsford was ready to meet their newest member. He’d already done the heavy lifting–found _her_ and acquired forged documentation. Now he just needed to _make_ Bertrand comply.

His fingers tapped idly on the polished desk as he listened to the trill ring resounding in his ear.

_“Hello? This is Bertrand Beaumont.”_

A smile broke across Liam’s lips. _It paid to have private numbers._ He couldn’t risk anyone else having knowledge of his calls.

“Good day, Duke Bertrand.”

_“Your Majesty! I trust that your trip to New York provided the respite you and Duchess Olivia required. What can I do for you?”_

“I have found Cordonia’s next queen. I need your house to sponsor her … unless, of course, you have already found a _worthy_ candidate.”

_“No, sir.”_

Liam smiled when he heard Bertrand breathe in a gulp of air.

_“I would be honored to sponsor our future queen … I’m just afraid we may not have the funds needed to host our usual Beaumont Bash during the social season, and then there is the matter of her gowns and other necessities.”_

“Nonsense Bertrand. Sponsor Lady Emma and I can assure you that your house will be returned to its former glory. I will personally provide you with whatever is needed to transform her into my queen.”

_“Oh, very good. It sounds like we will be able to present Lady Emma to court and garner the required support for her to be your queen.”_

“I’m glad that’s settled. We will be landing in Cordonia in a few hours. I will bring her to Ramsford in the morning. There is just one thing I need to make sure both you and Maxwell understand.”

_“What is that sir?”_

“You shall refer to her as Emma Beaumont.”


End file.
